I Wanna Go Home
by Sharpay Rox
Summary: Ich sah wie sie mich und Bella mitnahmen, mit nach Italien, nach Volterra. Es ist wirklich vorbei, dachte ich. Jasper… verzeih mir bitte. Ich liebe dich, für immer. Und dann sah ich Aro tief in die Augen. Gut. Ich komme mit euch!“


: Bad Visions

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Ich würde es nicht glauben, wenn ich es nicht vor mir sehen würde. Und ich sah es ganz genau. Bella mit einem kleinen Baby in ihrem Arm.

„Renesemee", flüsterte sie gedankenlos.

Ich ging auf sie zu, ganz langsam, denn ich hörte deutlich das Herz des kleinen Mädchens schlagen. Dann sah ich sie. Diese unbeschreiblich schönen grünen Augen. Waren das etwa Edwards menschliche Augenfarbe? Bella sah zu mir, genauso wie das Mädchen.

„Ist sie nicht wunderschön?", hörte ich Bellas Stimme erneut. Und da endete es. Es wurde schwarz und es war nötig zu blinzeln um wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden.

Ich sah mich um und musste realisieren was passiert war, bevor ich diese merkwürdige Szene vor Augen hatte. Das Wohnzimmer war still. Alle sahen mich an. Naja fast alle. Edward, Emmett und Rosalie waren Jagen. Sie waren die letzten von uns die Jagen gehen mussten, bevor wir wegzogen. Genau! Wir wollten wegziehen, ohne Bella. Aber jetzt war das unmöglich, nachdem was ich gesehen habe konnten wir sie nicht mehr alleine lassen.

„Was hast du gesehen?", Esmes ruhige, aber doch besorgte Stimme unterbrach meine Gedankengänge.

Wie sollte ich es in Worte fassen was ich gerade gesehen habe? Und noch viel wichtiger war aber die Frage: Sollte ich überhaupt irgendwas sagen? Unentschlossenheit und Angst machten sich in mir breit. Doch genau in der Sekunde als sie da waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder und Zufriedenheit und Glück machten sich in mir bemerkbar.

Mit einem dankenden Blick sah ich zu Jasper. Doch als ich in seine Augen sah wusste ich, ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen! Widerrum konnte ich aber auch nicht sagen was ich gesehen habe. Sie würden mich entweder für Verrückt erklären oder aber in Panik ausbrechen. Das konnte ich ihnen nicht antun.

Ich musste hier weg und das schnell! Schneller als jeder Mensch es hätte tun können sprang ich vom Sofa, lief Richtung Tür und war dann auch schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Ich betete das Jasper mir nicht folgen würde, gleichzeitig sah ich auch das dies nicht der Fall war. Er weiß, dass ich Zeit brauch und lies mich Alleine.

Ich versuchte soviel Dankbarkeit auszustrahlen für ihn wie ich konnte, als ich in den Wald lief und in meine Erinnerungen versank, in dennen die mir so schmerzhaft vorkamen als ob ich Edward selbst wäre, dieselben die unsere Entscheidung wegzuziehen ausmachten.

_Alle waren im Wohnzimmer. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle und Esme saßen vor dem Fernseher. Jasper und ich befanden uns etwas weiter weg von ihnen, am Fenster auf einem Sofa. _

_Da kam Edward durch die Tür hinein. Sein Gesicht war leer. Keine Emotionen, kein Lebenszeichen, nichts. Wir alle sahen ihn besorgt an._

„_Was ist passiert?", wieder unterbrach Esme die Stille, mit ihrer ruhigen, aber doch noch besorgteren Stimme als zuvor._

„_Wir müssen wegziehen." Edwards Stimme war genauso leer wie sein Ausdruck._

_Sofort stand Carlisle auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Sohn. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und versuchte beruhigt auf ihn einzureden. _

„_Egal was passiert ist, wir verstehen das und verurteilen dich nicht. Wir wissen wie schwierig es ist stark zu bleiben, bei dem Geruch der Menschen…", weiter kam er gar nicht. Edward hielt seine Hand hoch, als Zeichen das er aufhören soll._

„_Das ist es nicht. Ich habe niemanden getötet", sagte er erneut emotionslos. Verwirrung machte sich im Raum breit. _

„_Was ist den dann passiert?", fragte Carlisle erstaunt._

„_Ich habe mit Bella Schluss gemacht." Mit diesen Worten ging er in sein Zimmer. _

_Ich spürte die Eiseskälte in seinen Worten und da sah ich sie: Bella! Weinend auf ihrem Bett liegen. _

„_Warum tut er mir das an?!", schrie sie. Ich musste diese Vision wegblenden. Es tat zu sehr weh, ich spürte Bellas Schmerz. Und wieder, kaum war der Schmerz in mir da, verfolg er auch gleich wieder und wurde ersetz von Freude. Ich sah Jasper diesmal nicht an. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen wie es wäre in Bellas Situation zu sein. Jasper nahm mich sanft in seine starken Arme und könnte ich Tränen weinen, ich hätte es jetzt getan._

Während diesen Erinnerungen lief ich weiter und bemerkte gar nicht wohin ich gelaufen war. Doch plötzlich war ich da. Ich stand vor Bellas Haus. Unüberlegt lief ich zu ihrem Fenster. Kletterte hoch und stieg in ihr Zimmer.

Es war dunkel, Bella lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Leise ging ich zu ihr, ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Ich setzte mich auf ihr Bett ohne mein Gewicht auf es zu verlagern und sah ihr zu wie sie schlief, so friedlich. Hätte ich es nicht gesehen würde ich nicht glauben, dass in ihr ein Baby wächst, Edwards Baby.

Ich registrierte gar nicht als es morgen wurde, als die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster auf mich strahlte und meine Haut funkeln lies. Das einzige das ich bemerkte war als Bella sich streckte und langsam aufwachte. Noch im halb Schlaf sah sie sich um und entdeckte mich dann endlich. Zuerst erschrak sie, doch dann viel sie mir um den Hals.

„Alice!!", hörte ich ihr freudige Stimme schreien, es machte mich glücklich das sie sich so freute mich wieder zu sehen.

„Psst! Du möchtest doch Charlie nicht wecken", sagte ich leise, jedoch laut genug das sie es verstand. Sie wich von mir weg und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Natürlich. Du hast recht." Ich grinste.

„Keine Sorge, er hat dich nicht gehört." Bella lächelte erleichtert, doch dann sah sie mich erstaunt an.

„Sag mal, was machst du hier eigentlich?"

„Naja", ich sah zu Boden, konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen als ich weiter redete, „Ich hatte eine Vision und wollte sie dir als erstes Erzählen, weil sie dich am meisten betrifft", erklärte ich ihr.

„Oh, dann leg mal los", sagte sie leicht erschrocken.

Ich schluckte, wie sollte ich ihr das nur erklären?

„Also, es ist so", stotterte ich rum. Ich konnte keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr bilden. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden.  
„Ich sag es einfach schnell und direkt. Bella ich habe dich gesehen, mit einem Baby auf den Arm das aussah wie von dir und Edward", schoss ich heraus ohne nachzudenken was ich da sagte. Ihr Mund viel weit offen.  
„W-Was?!", rief sie geschockt und hielt sich sofort die Hand vor dem Mund. Kurz horchte ich auf ob Charlie etwas bemerkt haben könnte, aber ich hörte nur sein Schnarchen. Ich nickte kurz um ihr klar zu machen, dass er nichts mitbekommen hat.  
„So ist es. Ich habe es noch niemanden erzählt aber ich habe es genau gesehen. Es war ein Mädchen und du hast sie Renesmee genannt", erklärte ich ihr.  
„Oh mein Gott", und mit diesem Satz kapierte sie was ich meinte. Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange, sie sackte zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Ich nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Es wird alles gut", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, jetzt wollte ich Jaspers Gabe haben und ihre Trauer einfach verfliegen lassen.  
„Ich lass dich nicht alleine okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen." Ich streichelte über ihren Rücken und sie weinte weiter in meine Arme.  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dort saßen, aber nach einiger Zeit wich Bella etwas von meiner Seite, streichte sich die letzten Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und sah mich verweint an. Ein Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen.

„Was mache ich den jetzt?", fragte sie mich, ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
„Ich werde es aufjedenfall nicht zu lassen das wir wegziehen!", versicherte ich ihr. „Mach dir darüber also keine Sorgen. Und Edward überrede ich auch noch, dass er sich umentscheidet. Er meint das doch alles gar nicht so."

„NEIN!", Bella unterbrach mich schreiend aber nicht zu laut, um Charlie nicht zu wecken. „Du darfst ihm das nicht erzählen! Ich will nicht das er nur zurück kommt weil ich schwanger bin." Wieder entwich ihr eine Träne, doch diese streifte sie schnell weg.  
„Na gut. Ich verspreche dir nichts zu sagen. Aber trotzdem. Er liebt dich und das weiß ich", meinte ich stur. Jasper hatte mir erzählt wie Edward fühlt und was seine Gründe waren.

„Er hat gesagt er würde Tanya lieben, das er jetzt mit ihr zusammen wäre…", flüsterte sie, unterdrückte ihre Tränen. Ich musste grinsen. So eine dumme Ausrede. Er interessierte sich nicht im Geringsten für Tanya. Alles nur geschauspielerrei.

„Bella vertrau mir. Das ist alles nicht Wahr. Und ich werde es schon schaffen das er sich für das richtige entscheidet komme was wolle!" Damit war mein Standpunkt klar gemacht.  
Ich stand auf und ging Richtung Fenster.

„Also dann, ich sag dir bescheid wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand ich.  
Mal wieder viel zu schnell für jeden Menschen rannte ich in den Wald, zurück zu meinem zu Hause, darauf bedacht nichts falsches zu denken, meine Vision zu vergessen, sodass Edward nichts erfuhr.  
Zu Hause angekommen sahen mich alle erstaunt an. Jasper begab sich an meine Seite.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise. Ich nickte nur. Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen, wünschte ich könnte ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Doch es ging nicht, Bellas versprechen war wichtiger. Bestimmt verdrängte ich diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf, Edward sollte ja nichts erfahren.  
„Wir können nicht wegziehen!" Mit diesem Satz drehte Edward sich zu mir um. Ich sah genau, dass er meine Gedanken durchforstete nach Anhaltspunkten für meine Meinung, er fand nichts. Er sah mich böse an.

„Wieso? Du warst einverstanden. Vor ein paar Tagen noch warst du anderer Meinung." Die nächste Sekunde befand er sich neben mir, er roch an mir. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock.

„Du warst bei Bella!", schrie er heraus. „ Was habe ich gesagt? Ihr sollt sie in Ruhe lassen."  
Ich grinste.

„Ich kann machen was ich will", meinte ich bestimmt. „Hör mir genau zu Bruderherz, du liebst Bella und Bella liebt dich. Nichts spricht gegen eure Beziehung und den Stuss von wegen du liebst Tanya, das glaubt dir doch keiner!", warf ich ihm meine Meinung vor dem Kopf.

Er musste schlucken bevor er weiter sprach. „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Es ist meine Entscheidung mit wem ich zusammen bin und mit wem nicht. Es ist besser für Bella, Sicherer. Sie wird glücklich sein, wenn sie mich endlich vergessen hat."

„Du Dummkopf!", schrie ich ihn an. „Als ob sie dich jemals vergessen würde! Sie liebt dich kapierst du das nicht?! Sie würde lieber sterben als fern von dir zu bleiben." Wut überkam mich. Ich spürte Jaspers Hand auf meiner Schulter, er versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich sah mich im Raum um. Teilte keiner meine Meinung? Hatte ich nicht recht was das betraf? Doch keiner schien nur annährend zu versuchen meiner Aussage glauben zu schenken. Esme sah verschämt zu Boden. Emmett grinste nur, er hoffte wahrscheinlich das, dass alles noch in einem Ringkampf endete. Rosalie lächelte ebenfalls, freute sich das Edward seine Meinung treublieb. Sie mochte Bella nie wirklich, war eifersüchtig weil sie ein Mensch war und Rosalie nicht mehr. Jasper sah auf meine Hände, die sich langsam aber sicher zu Fäusten ballten, deutlich spürte ich wie er versuchte meine Wut zu mildern, meinen Ärger zu zähmen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er auch Edward zu besänftigen, der wütend auf den Boden starrte. Der einzige der mich ansah war Carlisle. Und ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht deuten. Versuchte er zu verstehen wieso ich so aufbrausend reagierte? Oder wollte er mir zu stimmen oder uns nur beruhigen, keiner hasste Streit mehr als Carlisle. Ich seufzte. Von niemanden schien mir beistand zu zu stehen.

„Bitte!", und es war kein flehen es war ein enttäuschtes, wütendens schreien. „Gut wenn ihr nicht wollt. Ich bleibe hier. Und wenn ich Alleine hier bleibe. Ich lasse Bella nicht alleine." Natürlich hoffte ich, dass sie mir jetzt zumindest zustimmten, ich wollte ungern alleine meine Ewigkeit verbringen, ich wusste das Jasper bei mir bleiben würde, ich hoffte wenigstens er würde zu mir stehen.

Stille. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich wollte es nicht glauben. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner wollte mich zum Gegenteil überreden, keiner wollte mir zu stimmen, noch nicht einmal Jasper. Das war's! Da ist mir der Kragen geplatzt.

„Gut seid ihr mich endlich los!", kaum ausgesprochen stürmte ich schon raus. Ich wusste nicht was mit mir los war, ich wusste nur das ich weg musste, ich konnte Bella nicht alleine lassen. Sie ist wie meine Schwester. Sie braucht mich und ich brauche sie, vorallendingen jetzt brauchte sie mich umso mehr.

Weinend lief ich durch den Wald, wünschte mir es könnten Tränen aus meinen Augen kommen, nur einmal wollte ich richtig weinen können. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr wegrennen, ich wollte zu Jasper in seinen Armen und mir die Trauer von ihm wegnehmen lassen. Doch das ging nicht. Ich musste zu Bella, außerdem wollte ich stur bleiben. Ich würde halt alleine auf Bella aufpassen.

Bei Bella angekommen war ich in wenigen Sekunden in ihrem Zimmer. Sie drehte sich erschrocken zu mir um und sah wohl, wie auch immer ohne Tränen, das ich weinte.

„Alice was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt. Ich setzte mich zu ihr aus Bett und fing erneut an zu weinen, erneut ohne Tränen. Tief in mir hoffte ich Jasper würde auftauchen um mich trösten, aber ich wusste er wird nicht kommen. Er lies mir meinen Freiraum. Und zum ersten Mal wollte ich ihn nicht. Diesen Freiraum den jeder von uns bekam wenn es einem schlecht ging und man weglief. Ich wollte, dass er mich in seine Arme nimmt, doch stattdessen nahm mich Bella in ihre Arme.

„Was ist den los?", wiederholte Bella ihre Frage als ich mich beruhigt hatte.

„Keiner versteht es! Keiner versteht wieso ich hier bleiben möchte!" Die Wut stieg erneut in mir auf, allerdings versuchte ich sie zu unterdrücken.

Plötzlich sah ich sie. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf.

„Nein…", flüsterte ich. „Das darf nicht sein." Bella bemerkte das ich nicht mehr in der Realität war sondern in meiner Vision.

„Was siehst du?", fragte sie gleichermaßen besorgt wie neugierig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und zerrte sie Richtung Fenster.  
„Alice was ist los?!", fragte sie nun lauter und besorgter als vorher.

„Wir müssen hier weg, schnell!", das ist das einzige was ich noch sagen konnte, bevor mich die Panik ganz einnahm. Ich packte Bella auf meinen Rücken, sprang mit ihr aus dem Fenster und rannte in den Wald. Nach Hause, schnell nach Hause.

„Alice!!", hörte ich Bella schreien. „Wir müssen in Sicherheit, nach Hause." Schnell, ich muss mich beeilen. Ich sah sie immer noch vor mir, in ihren schwarzen Mänteln, sie starrten uns an und einer grinste Fies. Weg hier. Nach Hause. Schnell. In Sicherheit. Das waren die einzigen Wörter die mir in diesem Moment noch einfielen. Nein, da war noch ein anderes. Eins das ich voller Angst dachte.

Jasper. Wie konnte er entkommen wenn sie so schnell kommen werden? Wie soll ich ihn in Sicherheit bringen, wenn ich mich um Bella kümmern musste? Es war zu spät. Ich spürte sie. Sie waren um uns herum. Kein Ausweg war mehr möglich. Es war vorbei, jetzt war alles vorbei.

Ich blieb stehen und lies Bella runter.  
„Was ist den los?", schrie sie mich an.  
„Sie sind hier", und da hörte ich sie auch schon lachen. Aus allen Seiten kam es. Hinter uns, vor uns, rechts, links. Überall! Es war ausweglos. Der größte von ihnen kam von rechts auf mich zu.

„Aro", flüsterte ich.

„Alice meine liebe, es ist so schön dich wieder zusehen. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mit seiner höflichen, ruhigen Stimme. Aber alle Höflichkeit war mir jetzt egal, es ging nur noch ums Überleben.  
„Lass diese Heuchelei Aro! Ich weiß warum ihr hier seid. Und ich werde nicht zu lassen was ihr vorhabt."

Aro lächelte mich an. „Alice du wirst sehen, wir tuen das nur zu eurem besten. Wir nehmen euch nur etwas Arbeit ab und soweit ich weiß wird es auch niemanden interessieren was mit ihr passiert."

„Doch mich! Und ich lasse das nicht zu!"

„Dann werden wir dich wohl oder über vernichten müssen", zum ersten Mal erklang dieses Glockenspiel von einer Stimme links von mir. Jane trat heraus aus dem dunkeln.

„Na, na, na. Aber Jane. An so was wollen wir doch gar nicht denken." Natürlich nicht, dachte ich mir. Meine Gabe war ihm viel zu Wertvoll als das er mich töten würde.

„Okay, aber dann wird sie wohl auch mit uns kommen müssen", diesmal war es Caius der etwas sagte.

Ich musste schlucken. Panik stieg erneut in mir auf. Das war also ihr Plan. Sie wollte nicht nur Bella, sie wollten Bella und mich!

Danach sah ich es. Die letzte Vision in diesem doch so heimischen Wald. Ich sah wie sie mich und Bella mitnahmen, mit nach Italien, nach Volterra. Ich sank den Kopf. Trauer und Schuldgefühle überspülten mich. Es ist wirklich vorbei, dachte ich.

Jasper… verzeih mir bitte. Ich liebe dich, für immer.

Und dann sah ich Aro tief in die Augen.

„Gut. Ich komme mit euch!"


End file.
